bionicleanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Keplers
I Have Ended "Heads Up, Cupcake!" Yes. It was getting clogged. 8( Gordax 17:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't be sad! Anyeheheheheheeh. Hey! Hey! I'm Ehlek333 from the Lego Message Boards. If there's anything I can do to help with this project, I'd like to do it. I'm skilled with Blender, so if we need any 3D work I'd be happy to do it. Gordax 18:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Tahu5181 here, Tahu5181 is also my LEGO account. Anything I can do to help? Tahu5181 19:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok so Bluehat is our VG developer? Fine. I'll work with that, but me and Dominic(my friend) are doing Demon House(our game)Geo438-3 (talk) 01:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I invited him to assist. If there is a way Dominic could come, perhaps an arrangement could be made. Agent K 02:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) AHHHH Problems. Geo438-3 (talk) 23:27, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Random message of fantasticosity I may get someone to do music for us: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiwIqE1N4xg he's a friend of mine. Tell him that John Rigolizzo sent you (yea, that's my real name) Geo438-3 01:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Farmah Kid Hm. Like it! You are Matoro11, right? That's my Youtube username. Geo438-3 18:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I am... KeplerShelby. :P RE: Signup I can voice well... No idea what CGI is, and I cant stop Motion Okay. Stop motion is simple, really. You need only a camera (Gordax is the master of that) and lots of pics, about 15 per second. Voicing may or may not be required. Can you tell me how much BIO story you know? Agent K 21:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I know some, But I also use Bionicle Wiki PinguBonScott 00:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I told JL to write a script page on Discovering Protodermis. You can refer to the wiki (or our scripts) to write it. CGI is computer generated image, basically, animating. So JL and I are Both writing the script? or are we going He does a part I do the other? Or both do a script about the same thing and then we merge them or see which is better? PinguBonScott 00:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC) You are both going to write a script on the same thing, yes. Then we will hold a meeting to see which script (or parts of different scripts) we are going to use for the final. Agent K 00:36, August 21, 2012 (UTC) About the stop motion part, we only need about 10 FPS. Good CGI can make even the worst stop motion look good. Gordax 14:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Ehlek. Agent K 15:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) BOO! Did I scaaare youuuu? Gordax 23:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) No. Quite amusing. That's a lie. I scared you. Don't deny it. Gordax 15:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh..... Agent K 15:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You can't deny it, Mr. Kopek. Gordax 16:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Keplers. And no, I wasn't scared. Dd you see the new Ninjago? Agent K 16:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I want to call you Kopek. :P But no, I haven't seen the new episode. Gordax 19:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hm. It's fun. Agent K 20:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh. So when's your next date with iHuntress? Gordax 23:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) IDK. Talk to JL or Pingu about the "song." meet me soon. its 4:00 eastern on sunday. get gordax Geo438-3 19:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Reschedule to Monday. very well. monday, 8 et. Geo438-3 00:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok so things need to change. 1. WE NEED GORDAX!!!!!!!!!!! 2. Dude, everyone's an admin but me. I do stuff. Come on man, throw me a bone. News, also... I may be able to get us the name The Voice Project. Gotta do my homework for that. --- Alright. 1. Done. 2. Done. But if new members come they're working their way up the ladder. 3. That's excellent. If its gov. work lemme know and I'll see if I can help. Agent K 02:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) 1. get him for saturday/sunday. Geo438-3 (talk) 23:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) 2. YAY!!!! 3. I think if we label it as a media outlet, we'd have a loophole against lawsuits. Do some googling and tell me what you found at our meeting. ---- 1. Doable 3. eeeeh? 3. Use the magic of Google to find out something stuff. Geo438-3 (talk) 01:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC)